blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=960.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 01:20:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE (Read 936 times) VenerableSage Full Member Offline 141 N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « on: July 18, 2015, 09:29:01 AM » Peace terms between N.E.T.O. and TOPKIKE 1. All TOPKIKE members must withdraw from TOPKIKE, to become completely separate and individual alliances. TOPKIKE members must not withdraw and rejoin TOPKIKE to bypass this term, They must stay out of TOPKIKE for one month. 2. KALESHNIA must post this on this thread "N.E.T.O. has defeated TOPKIKE and brought us on our knees" along with a 150 word apology to N.E.T.O. for entering the war. 3. Robosax must admit that he is using multies. 4. TOPKIKE leadership must admit to being warmongers in this thread. 5. All TOPKIKE leaders must send all leaders of N.E.T.O. (Erra, Sage, Rararaland) 20k troops and 20 manufactured goods and 1 uranium. « Last Edit: July 18, 2015, 09:33:35 AM by VenerableSage » Logged Mammon Guest Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #1 on: July 18, 2015, 09:33:07 AM » shitpost/10 Logged Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #2 on: July 18, 2015, 09:34:04 AM » My sides. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Lemon Full Member Offline 104 Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #3 on: July 18, 2015, 02:55:44 PM » lmao Logged First Officer of Nod President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #4 on: July 18, 2015, 05:16:10 PM » Quote from: Slade Wilson on July 18, 2015, 09:33:07 AM shitpost/10 as a shitposter i agree to this statement Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Online 2215 Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #5 on: July 18, 2015, 05:24:35 PM » Mod, move this thread to offtopic. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki VenerableSage Full Member Offline 141 Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #6 on: July 18, 2015, 06:02:47 PM » Quote from: Lykonian on July 18, 2015, 05:24:35 PM Mod, move this thread to offtopic. This thread isn't offtopic, I'm quite serious. Isn't it about time that you guys surrendered? Logged Rance Full Member Offline 147 Personal Text I came here to laugh at you. Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #7 on: July 18, 2015, 06:09:30 PM » Seems as legitimate as TOPKIKE's terms. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3672 Erra Jr. Member Offline 73 Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #8 on: July 18, 2015, 08:24:10 PM » Signed by ERRA. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50679 Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #9 on: July 19, 2015, 05:49:02 AM » Quote from: Lykonian on July 18, 2015, 05:24:35 PM Mod, move this thread to offtopic. The thread stays. I'm gonna make a meta call here and say alliances are free to propose and counterpropose peace terms, regardless of their dispositions. Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #10 on: July 19, 2015, 06:38:54 AM » Quote from: Coldoldgold on July 19, 2015, 05:49:02 AM Quote from: Lykonian on July 18, 2015, 05:24:35 PM Mod, move this thread to offtopic. The thread stays. I'm gonna make a meta call here and say alliances are free to propose and counterpropose peace terms, regardless of their dispositions. :^) pls dun bully Lykos Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #11 on: July 19, 2015, 06:57:56 AM » Potato approved Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #12 on: July 19, 2015, 07:00:15 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 18, 2015, 06:19:28 PM Quote from: VenerableSage on July 18, 2015, 06:02:47 PM Quote from: Lykonian on July 18, 2015, 05:24:35 PM Mod, move this thread to offtopic. This thread isn't offtopic, I'm quite serious. Isn't it about time that you guys surrendered? Why surrender when we're winning? Clearly you're afraid, your GDP is in the hundreds. Are you afraid of us? We already know the answer He's responding to absurdity with absurdity. Quote from: Rance on July 18, 2015, 06:09:30 PM Seems as legitimate as TOPKIKE's terms. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Whiskertoes Jr. Member Offline 74 Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #13 on: July 19, 2015, 07:42:44 AM » Signed by Whiskertoes, Minister of War Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49272 Ex-EUN leader, ex Order officer, ex-NETO officer, ex-None officer, current Fallen officer. I DISORDERED THE ORDER Large Man Sr. Member Offline 278 Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #14 on: July 19, 2015, 07:43:14 AM » Signed for WB Logged Official shitposter of WB and plane enthusiast. Bloc: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52836 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=960.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 10, 2016 02:36:15 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE (Read 934 times) linkbro Full Member Online 197 Re: N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE « Reply #15 on: July 19, 2015, 12:22:05 PM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39037 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » N.E.T.O.'s Peace terms for TOPKIKE SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2